You Think YOU'RE An Angel?
by TheShackledReaper6969
Summary: What would happen if Dean and Sam had died before they could fulfill any sort of apocalyptic prophecy? What would the angels do, what would John do, what would 'God' do? Now we all know how protective Sam is of Dean when he was a child, what lengths do you think he would go to even after death to protect his one and only big brother?
1. Surprise!

Here's my take on a different type of Supernatural, one where John is still a dick, Castile not getting pop references, my Deany-poo being the beautiful man he is, and a way more appreciative Sammy for what Dean has done for him! Also a bit of an ag difference that will be explained later on.

Our story begins in Lawrence, Kansas in a quaint little house, in a quiet neighborhood. Well, not so quiet anymore you see back in the 1980's there lived a family called the Winchester's. They were a happy family, that was of course until the fire that happened in the nursery of a 6-month old Sam Winchester. People know the story of the man that rescued both his sons from the fire, and the complete devastation of losing his wife. What happened afterwards was anyone's guess.

"You can't just ignore this case , you idjit!" a man with a scraggly beard yelled.

"Damnit Bobby! I'm not going back there! The place where I lost everything, where I lost my wife, lost my normal life..." the man breathed in deeply and try to stop the on rush of tears.

Now, Bobby Singer was not a soft man by any means, from the countless years of hunting the paranormal, and death of his wife by a demonic possession had made sure of that. But, he couldn't say that he didn't feel sorry for his old friend, after all John Winchester had truly lost everything on the night of the so called 'mysterious' fire.

"John, I know you lost a hella a lot in just one night. but from what I can tell this will just be a routine salt 'n' burn, nothing too time consuming."

John sighed,"Fine, but as soon as were done we are leaving as fast as a demon out of hell."

It wasn't too long 'till they reached the old Winchester home, but what surprised them most was that the some lights were on inside the house.

"Balls!" Bobby cursed while hitting the steering wheel of the car.

"What the hell Bobby! I thought you said this was a simple salt and burn, why are we here?!"

"Shut the hell up! It is, I just didn't think anybody lived here!"

"Bobby fucking explain now!" John was losing his usual calm persona, fast.

"I was told that there had been strange occurrences, such as things being thrown, people pushed harshly down the stairs, and words being written on the wall in a blood-like substance-"

John cut him off,"Blood?! Bobby thought you said this would be simple!"

"It is you fricken idjit! Now, there was also the sighting of a little boy."

Then a sound like the fluttering of wings was heard. "Yes,and he needs to be eliminated immediately" a deep voice from the back seat said. Both Bobby and John jumped right out of the seats then looked to the back seat, to see a man just sitting there. He wore slightly formal clothing, a white dress shirt, with a loose dark blue tie hanging around his neck. He simply stared back at Bobby and John with an unreadable expression.

"Who in the hell are you?!" John screamed while quickly reaching to get his gun along with Bobby.

The unnamed man reached out gripped both men by the shoulder, and they instantly appeared outside of the car. Both men tried to regain their bearings, then looked back at the mystery man.

"I am Castiel, angel of the Lord and we need you to eliminate the demon that currently presides in that household." the now newly named Castiel said.

"Demon?! What in the blue blazes are you talking about?" Bobby yelled at the angel.

"Hold on Bobby, you're not actually going to believe that this, this guy is an angel?!"

Castiel gave a seemingly confused look,"Why would I lie to you about what a I am?"

"Because angels don't exist!" John screamed in Castiel's face.

"Yet I am here."

John quickly walked up to Castiel with long strides and looked at him with hate and rage, then let out a seething breath,"Yeah now you're here...years later after your oh so loving 'Lord' ignored my prayers, my begging! Which leaves me the sad broken man I am today."

John shoved the angel harshly, then walked to the car's trunk and grabbed a rifle and slammed the trunk closed.

"Hey! Careful! God knows how much that old Dodge has taken over the years." Bobby said.

"Whatever, so Mr. High and Mighty tell us why you! An angel of the Lord needs help from us puny humans to deal with a demon?" John questioned.

"The demon inside of that house was originally supposed to be the vessel of Lucifer when the time came." Castiel said nonchalantly.

"Lucifer, you mean the Devil?! The damned Devil?!" Bobby stared at the angel with wide eyes and exasperation.

John ignored Bobby and asked,"And who was the poor sod that was suppose to be Lucifer's vessel?"

"...I apologize, but that is to remain unknown to you." the angel said sounding somewhat apologetic.

"Well, then you're killing that thing on your own."John replied to Castiel, not apologetic in the least. He grabbed Bobby by the shoulder and pulled him towards the car. Then there was a a sudden light, a blinding light and a high-pitched sound that made both him and Bobby put their hands over their ears, then fall in pain at the noise. 'What in the hell is this damned racket?!' the hunters thought, while still clutching both sides of their head when the pain and ringing just...stopped.

As they slowly removed their hands from their ears, when an almost British sounding voice broke through the silence,"I never get tired of doing that." You could practically hear the smile in the mans voice.

"That was highly unnecessary Balthazar, not to mention highly painful for simple humans." Castiel scolded.

While Castiel and the British man were talking, John and Bobby opened their eyes and tried to stand up, having a bit difficulty they put their hands on the beat up Dodge to steady themselves.

"Balls... what in the hell was that?" John looked over at Bobby and saw that he still was clutching his head in pain, but looking straight in front of him. So, he turned his head to what he was looking at and he saw Castiel speaking to another man he guessed was Balthazar. He looked to be in his mid- to late-30's, blonde, attire that consisted of a gray v-neck shirt, and a black coat and slacks.

"And, who the hell are you? No, wait let me guess, an angel?"John said while he stumbled then walked towards both angels, Bobby following close behind, looking at Balthazar with suspicion.

Balthazar looked at both hunters with a scrutinizing gaze,"Why, yes I am," he smiled," and I am here because we really need you guys to kill that demon in there." he pointed to the old Winchester house.

Bobby angrily walked up to the angels,"You know what lets just kill the damn thing, because God knows my heart not to mention my ears," he glared at Balthazar,"can't take anymore of you flying idjits showing up." Gesturing to Castiel and Balthazar while picking up the rifle that John dropped during Balthazar's painful entrance, and walks to the house. John just followed taking out the .45 he always had hidden away under his clothes. Bobby and John stand side-by-side in front of the door, then look at each other," Your ready?"Bobby asks, John just nods. So Bobby lifts up his leg and kicks the door open.

The lights suddenly began to flicker violently, undaunted the hunters walked inside and quickly went to the living room since more space meant more room to catch the S.O.B... well most of the time, when they didn't get pushed around by ghostly mojo. Suddenly, the flickering stopped and all the lights went out the only thing brightening up the room was the moon shining through the huge glass window.

"Give him back..."

The pair of hunters stood up at attention after hearing the whispery voice, but what shocked them the most was how young it sounded.

"Alright, you little shit come on out! Coward!" John yelled.

"Dad...?" the voice replied. Then there stood in front of John was his baby boy, his precious boy,it...it was Sam. He lowered his gun.

"Sam?"

Hehe cliffhanger~ Chapter 2 is already in the works so don't get your panties in a bunch. But hey love you guys and thank you so much for reading my other stories and for liking them. And to the NICE people that reviewed I love you so much and for giving me constructive criticism!


	2. Hatred Revealed

_"Dad...?" the voice then replied. Then there stood in front of John was his baby boy, his second born, it was Sam. He lowered his gun. _

_"Sam?"_

"Sam, what in the hell?" John whispered. He was in complete shock, why was his son her, let alone why was he a ghost?!

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you said you'd never come back here." Sam said as he slowly approached his father.

"Yeah, I know but what are you doing here? And, do you know that you're..?"

"Dead? Yeah, kinda hard to notice." Sam took a seat on the living room couch, and just began to to swing his little legs back and forth.

Both Bobby and John hesitantly look at each other, then make their way to the couch and sit on either side of Sam.

"What are you doing here though boy? What did ya leave behind or what are you regretting." Bobby asked while putting Sam on the shoulder.

Sam merely looked at Bobby then immediately looked down and stopped swinging his feet, "I don't really remember, just that I am angry and want something back."

"Well, sorry to ruin this happy family reunion, but can we get to the killing?"

All three heads shot up, and standing before them was Balthazar and Castiel.

"You...", Sam seethed,"you are the ones who took him away from me!" Suddenly, things were being thrown at the Angels one after another, while being expertly dodged.

"Woah, woah!" Balthazar cried.

Appliances and furniture's just kept being thrown, the hunters nor the Angels could stop the boy's anger.

"Sam, stop just for a sec! Calm down and tell us what the hell is going on!" Bobby yelled, while holding his arms up for protection from the flying objects. The crashing of appliances and a look towards Sam showed that he was visibly calmed down somewhat.

"The Angels! They're the ones who took Dean away! When we worked that one case and an angel was chasing me, I fell I was completely helpless but then...then," Sam smiled sadly as tears were rapidly running down his face,"Dean protected me...by bargaining with the guy but he just didn't care." Sam stomped towards the angels.

"I read that angels were the good guys, who stood up for what was right, and protected and loved us humans...But that's a lie isn't it?" Castiel lowered down to Sam's height,"That is not the true we do love humans, it is our duty to protect your kind."

"Would an angel give up everything for just one human? Would they nearly kill themselves just to protect them? Would an angel be willing to sell their souls?", Sam was breathing harshly but he continued, "Would an angel...tell their father, their own father! That he would take all his drunken beatings so long as he didn't touch me!" Sam was hysterical, and practically collapsed onto the floor. He cried and cried, the tears just wouldn't stop falling.

"I was there you know...", Sam said turning his face towards his father," when you...you beat up Dean."

Booby get up and pulled John up by his collar, and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"What the hell am I hearing?! You beat up Dean?" Bobby was livid, the idea that a father could even lift a finger to hurt his own SON.

John looked down completely ashamed, he could tell that he wasn't only being judged by Sam, and Bobby, but the two angels as well, what could he have done though? He was wasted and still not completely over his wife's death, hell! He still wasn't!

"Bobby... I was drunk and-" before John could make anymore excuses Bobby decked him, knocking the poor excuse of a father out cold.

"That outta stop anymore excuses from comin' out his mouth." Bobby nonchalantly said, before walking towards Sam and sitting beside him on the floor.

The angels having been mostly forgotten, thought to announce their presence once more by also sitting next to Sam.

"Dean would tell me that mom used to tell him that angels were watching over us, but..." Sam gave a sort of helpless look to Bobby and the angels, "I couldn't think that anyone, anyone could be as kind and so, so self-sacrifazing..."

"Self-SACRIFICING." Castiel said, Sam and Bobby turned to him.

"The word is self-sacrificing, not -sacrifazing."

"Oh." Sam said.

"I think though Sam that if you're brother was taken by an angel the only place he could be taken is Heaven." the blank-faced angel said thoughtfully. Sam took the angels words into consideration then looked to Balthazar, however it seemed the angel next to him was beginning to get uncomfortable, from what Sam could tell.

"Is there something wrong, Mister?" Sam asked a bit worried as to what could possibly be ruffling the angels feathers. Balthazar just stayed seated with his uncomfortable atmosphere hanging around him.

"Balthazar, does something ail you?" Castiel turned to his brother.

"I think I know where your brother is," Balthazar says," Well his soul at least."


End file.
